


First Dreams

by ZynoZello



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Dreams, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZynoZello/pseuds/ZynoZello
Summary: Cadash's mark gave her a direct connection to the fade, and with that comes dreams. Bad dreams.





	First Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit ahahaha

 

Cadash still wasn't used to the dreams. You see, dwarves don't dream, but as soon she got the mark, well, she had a connection to the fade, and with the fade, comes the dreams. Luckily her dwarven blood still seemed to be at battle with her mark, though the dreams were becoming more frequent as the months passed.

She felt dread pass over as she watched the sky dark even more above the clouds, rain falling persistently. She _hated_ rain more than she hated dwarven nobles, and she _hated_ nobles. Also dreams, she did not like dreams, with their life like weirdness and giant mushrooms and weird stretchy tunnels and ugh- she can't bare thinking about it!

She glanced over her party members. Varric, someone who knows nothing of dreams, proof stemming from his novels, Solas who freakin’ walks around in the fade like it's the most normal thing. Bastard. Then there's Bull. She knows little of him aside from him holding a decent company, being a qunari spy, and well, beginning massive. _Cadash, get your mind out of the mud, you damned blighter._ She shook her head slightly at her thoughts and brought her focus to setting up her tent.

She was used to sleeping lazily against a rock, her coat the only cushion she had access to, so she wasn't exactly good at setting up tents, plus she was basically half the size of humans, which these tents were built for. Normally, she would simply resort back to sleeping on her coat, but the rain wasn't exactly comfortable to sleep in.

“Need help, boss?” She jumped at the sound of Bull’s voice, nearly screaming. She carefully turned around, clearing her throat.

“That would be, uh, appreciated,” she replied, staring up at him. By the stone he's tall.

Iron Bull chuckled and stepped around her, beginning the fix the mistakes she had made, mostly due to her shortness. “Sorry if I scared you.”

“You didn’t scare me,” she said, a grin crossing her face. “I don't _get_ scared.”

He looked back at her with a playful smile. “Suuure, boss,” he said.

 _Damn, he's kind of hot. Cadash, no, you know what happened last time._ “Hey, that is so uncalled for,” she said, gently punching his arm.

“If you want to hurt me, you'll have to try harder,” he said.

“I'll keep that in mind,” she replied, crossing her arms.

Within minutes, her tent was well set up compared to her original set up. “Niiiice,” she commented, “please do this more often.”

“Whatever you need,” he said before returning his own tent.

/-\

“Hey, Zez!” Cadash groaned as her comrade awoke her. She rubbed her eyes and squinted at him. “Have to guard some lyrium.”

“Ah shit,” Cadash said and got up, slipping on her coat. “Please tell me we're still travelling with Portia.”

Her comrade rolled his eyes. “Your human lover, you mean?” He asked.

She simply gave him a cheeky smile and headed to wake up Portia, the most beautiful woman she had seen so far. Provided, she said that about most women, but this time was different.

As soon as her tent came into sight, the woman emerged and flashed a smile at Cadash. She met Cadash halfway before throwing her arms around the dwarf, a content little hum emitting from her.

“If you keep this up, more will catch on,” Cadash said, though she didn't back away.

“I know, but you're so waaarrrm,” she replied but reluctantly backed away. “We should probably begin packing.”

Suddenly she was in the midst of battle, firing off arrows, felling enemies. Demons. Why were the demons?

 _No, this is wrong._ Her mind was spinning. They were attacked by bandits. Her eyes flickered to the sky where the breach consumed the whole sky. She gasped and nearly dropped her bow. Suddenly, the ground consumed her, splitting apart.

She fell for what felt like an eternity until she slowed to a stop and landed on what she assumed was ground, but everything was dark, simply shadows.

Then, a flickering green caught her eye. One single stream summoned a demon which she quickly shot down, but as soon as her arrow hit, it morphed into Portia who fell back, a shocked expression consuming her face.

 _No, no, no._ Cadash raced to Portia’s side, who stared blankly at the sky, mouth agape. “Portia…” Cadash choked out, brushing back her hair. She felt tears fall down her face. _Your fault. Your fault._ “NO!”

Cadash gasped, shooting up. She was drenched in sweat. “Fucking dreams,” she mumbled and stood up, wiping her brow. She simply threw on her coat, assuming most would be asleep, and grabbed her dagger before stepping out of her tent.

She went to the edge of camp and dropped down onto the ground, then looked up at the sky.

“Hey, boss?” She jumped at Bull’s voice. He needed to stop doing that.

“Yeah?” She asked, looking back at him.

“Heard you yell,” he said, sitting down next to her.

“I'm still not used to dreams,” she said, looking down at her marked hand. “Plus, they all seem to be bad.”

“Need to talk about it?” He asked. “I'm not good at advice, but I'll listen.”

“They just sort of mess with some bad memories and what's going on now,” she said with a shrug. “It's a bit personal to talk about since we just met but, maybe later on.” She offered him a smile. “Thank you for the offer, though.”

“Anytime, boss,” he said and patted her back, then laughed. “Is that all you're wearing?”

Her face burnt red before hitting his arm. “Shut up with your tall-ness,” she said with a chuckle.

“Interesting choice, boss, interesting choice,” he said, getting up before helping her up.

“Thanks,” she said, wrapping the coat around herself tighter. “I should probably get ready.” She smiled and backed away from him, nearly tripping over the roots that jutted out of the ground.

She’s definitely going to fall. And not just physically.


End file.
